Hashshashin (3.5e Class)
Hashshashin This a class based on the Hashshashins and the Assassins Creed Video Game Hashshashin ‘God's assassins’ killing one man to bring peace to a thousand others. Telling no one what to believe, or what to think but instead telling others to be wise. So that in this wisdom they find freedom. Many of the Hashshashin lesser students misunderstand there purpose thinking it is to be free and bring freedom to others and they die for their ignorance. The Hashshashin’s purpose is to bring peace by killing those who get in the way of it. The original origins of the Hashshashins has long been lost in books so old that if you were to open them there pages would turn to dust. However a little is known of there history. The Hashshashins first appeared in the south living in their stronghold, children were taken from the village that lay beneath its great structure and trained in the ways of the Hashshashins. These children were the first to step forward killing corrupt religious leaders and lords of the land who reigned over the people unfairly. Among these children was a very talented young man called Altair. Altair was a master Hashshashin quick and skillful in his work he was known to kill his targets then quickly disappear into the crowd. It was Altair who spread the Hashshashins teachings to the rest of the world. And though he never taught anyone himself; he is responsible for the Hashshashins continuous spread through the societies of the world. Leaving scrolls containing the Hashshashins teachings Altair made sure all major cities be they evil or good aligned would somehow have the justice of the Hashshashins brought upon it. Making A Hashashin Abilities: Intelligence determines many of the Hashshashins abilities. Dexterity provides an unarmored Hashshashin with better defense and with bonuses to class skills. Wisdom powers the Hashshashins special defenses. Strength helps the Hashshashin in combat. Races: Humans are often Hashshashins though it is not uncommon for Elves, Halflings, Half Elves and Tieflings to take up the Hashshashins training. Alignment: Hashshashins care little for Laws seeing them as restrictions to their work however they all must following their own rules and so for this reason Hashshashins must be good, can also be neutral and are rarely lawful. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: As Monk Class Features Weapon And Armor Proficiencies: Hashshashins are proficient with the Hidden Blade, Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow, Dagger, Long Sword, and Short Sword. Hashshashin are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Hashshashin loses her AC bonus and her Fast Movement. (Ex): When unarmored and unencumbered, the Hashshashin adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to her AC. In addition, a Hashshashin gains a +1 bonus to AC at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five Hashshashin levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, and +4 at 20th level). These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Hashshashin is flat-footed. She loses these bonuses when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. Creed: A Hashshashin must be of good alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, a Hashshashin’s creed requires that she respect legitimate authority , kill with honor (Use no poison, don’t kill an innocent or civilian and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates: While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a Hashshashin will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. A Hashshashin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are chaotic good. Hidden Blade: The Hashshashin obtains a Hidden Blade at 1st level. However, the Hashshashin must remove the ring finger from one hand, and as such can wear a maximum of one fewer rings then normal. Tricks of the Trade (Ex): At 1st level, 4th level and every 4 levels after, The Hashshashin gains the ability to choose from the following list: Trap finding: Hashshashins (and only Hashshashins) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical traps has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic traps has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Hashshashins (and only Hashshashins) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic traps generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A Hashshashin who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. Dagger Mastery: The range penalty to the Hashshashin's attack roll when throwing a dagger decreases by 2. The effects of this ability stack Counter Attack: The Hashshashin is capable of Counter Attacking. Once per round, he may make a reflex save (DC= Creature making melee attack attack roll) and get an attack of opportunity against a creature or character that makes a melee attack against him if it is within 5ft, with a –2 penalty to the attack roll. If a counter attack hits and the target was trying a full round attack. The full round attack is negated. Weapon Conceal: The Hashshashin gains a +4 competence bonus to sleight of hand check to conceal a weapon. The effects of this ability stack. Eagles Talon: If the Hashshashin damages a creature or character with his hidden blade, the creature or character must make a fortitude save (DC 10+1/s Hashshashin class level + Int Modifier) or take 1 point of constitution damage. Crippling Strike:(Requirements: Sneak Attack +5d6, Eagles Talon) A Hashshashin with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Bonus Feat: The Hashshashin may instead gain a bonus feat from he following list (she may ignore the prerequisites that involve having levels in the fighter class but must meet all other prerequisites): Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Greater Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Specialization, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Improved Feint, Combat Expertise, Acrobatic, Persuasive, Nimble Fingers , Deft Hands, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip, Improved Grapple, Superior Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Improved Unarmed Damage. : If a Hashshashin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Hashshashin’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Hashshashin flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two Hashshashin levels thereafter. Should the Hashshashin score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a Hashshashin can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A Hashshashin can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The Hashshashin must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Hashshashin cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a Hashshashin can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Hashshashin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Hashshashin does not gain the benefit of evasion. Dance of the Eagle (Ex): At 2nd level the Hashshashin gains his intelligence bonus (if any) up to half his Hashshashin Level to his initiative, move silently checks, climb checks, jump checks, balance checks, escape artist checks and Hide checks. (Ex): At 3rd level, a Hashshashin gains an enhancement bonus to her speed, as shown on Table: The Hashshashin. A Hashshashin in armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. Speed Climb (Ex): A Hashshashin of 3rd Level or higher can scramble up or down walls and slopes with great speed. She can climb at her speed as a move action with no penalty; however she must begin and end the round on a horizontal surface (such as ground or rooftop). If she does not end movement on a horizontal surface, she falls, taking damage as appropriate for her distance above the ground. A Hashshashin needs only one free hand to use this ability. This ability can be used only if a Hashshashin is wearing no armor and is carrying no more then a light load. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a Hashshashin can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Hashshashin already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): At 4th level or higher, a Hashshashin within arm’s reach of a wall can use it to slow her descent. When first using this ability, she takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The Hashshashin’s ability to slow her fall (that is, to reduce the effective distance of the fall when next to a wall) improves with her Hashshashin level until at 20th level she can use a nearby wall to slow her descent and fall any distance without harm. Death Attack (Ex): If an Hashshashin studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly killing the target. While studying the victim, the Hashshashin can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect the Hashshashin or recognize the Hashshashin as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ Hashshashin class level + the Hashshashin Int modifier) against the kill effect, she dies. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once the Hashshashin has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within 1 round. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if the Hashshashin does not launch the attack within 1 round of completing the study, 9 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. The number of rounds the Hashshashin must study his target decreases by 3 at 8th level and again at 12th level. The number of rounds in which the Hashshashin must make his death attack increase by 1 at 12th level and again at 20th level. At 8th level the Hashshashin may choose to either paralyse or kill the target of his death attack. (Ex): A Hashshashin of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another Hashshashin the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more Hashshashin levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum Hashshashin level required to flank the character. (Ex): At 9th level, a Hashshashin’s evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Hashshashin does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a Hashshashin of 13th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. Ex- Hashshashin A Hashshashin who ceases to be good, who willfully commits an evil act, or who grossly violates the code of conduct loses all Hashshashin abilities (but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a Hashshashin. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. A fallen Hashshashin who takes levels in the Assassin prestige class gains additional benefits and m Like a member of any other class, a Hashshashin may be a multiclass character, but multiclass Hashshashins face a special restriction. A Hashshashin who gains a level in any class other than Hashshashin may never again raise her Hashshashin level, unless she multi classes into one of the following classes: Monk, Rogue or Fighter. Fallen Hashshashin Assassins who have levels in the Hashshashin class (that is to say, are now ex- Hashshashins) gain extra abilities the more levels of Hashshashin they have. A fallen Hashshashin who becomes a Assassin gains all of the following abilities that apply, according to the number of Hashshashin levels the character has. 1–2: Sneak Attack +1d6. (This is in addition to the ability granted to all Assassins at 1st level.) 3–4: Evasion 5–6: Sneak attack damage increased by +1d6 7–8: Improved Evasion 9–10: Regain two of their Tricks of the Trade abilities. 11 or more: A Fallen Hashshashin of this stature immediately gains a Assassin level for each level of Hashshashin he trades in. The character level of the character does not change. With the loss of Hashashin levels, the character no longer gains as many extra abilities for being a Fallen Hashshashin. Epic Hashshashin AC Bonus: The Hashshashin’s bonus to Armor Class when unarmored increases by +1 every five levels higher than 20th. Fast Movement: The epic Hashshashin’s speed when wearing no armor increases by 10 feet every three levels higher than 18th. Sneak Attack: The epic Hashshashin’s sneak attack damage increases by +1d6 at every odd-numbered level. Dance of the Eagle: During epic level Dance of the Eagle doesn't automatically increase every 2 levels. Death Attack: The epic Hashshashin's Death Attack changes in no way at epic levels. : The epic hashshashin gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic hashshashin bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic Hashshashin Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. Campaign Information Playing a Hashshashin When given a target or a task by your leaders you fight with pure devotion of the heart. Your use of the blade always hold truth behind it and your faith empowers you. As a Hashshashin you undertake adventures as part of your training, treating each dungeon and every rescue as a experience that allows you to grow into the most skilled of your people. No matter how tough things may get you always have the ideals that what you do saves thousands of people from damnation. Religion: The Hashshashins believe all gods are lies. Referring to there own as just 'God' they believe through the illusions he spreads out before them they do right. By seeing past the lies and deceit they are 'wise'. Other Classes: Hashshashins are often looked down upon by the Paladins and Clerics seen as evil doers to the Paladins and meddlers in the Clerics eyes. Most rogues appeal to the Hashshashins however some hate the Hashshashins for stepping on the rogues toes when it comes to combat. Combat: The Hashshashin best fits the role of striker. Jumping from the shadows and cutting up his opponents before they even have a chance to defend themselves. Advancement: It is not uncommon for Hashshashins to take levels in Monk, Fighter or Rogue. Hashshashins in the World The Hashshashin are bringers of peace. Traveling the lands so that they may take out their targets. Though their work seems evil to many there is great meaning and good behind there work. Hashshashin are wise believing in no particular deity yet doing work for all. Bringing peace to those who thought they would never see any. Where religions control and punish the Hashshashins kill and release the people from their chains. The Hashshashins believe that nothing is true but everything is permitted able to bring down the greatest religious cults with just a few deaths. Be they precise ones. The Hashshashins are almost the balancers of the world and so they play a great part in its development. Daily Life: The day to day life of the Hashshashin is one of travel and great feats. Many Hashshashins spend their days scaling buildings looking for their next kill. Otherwise Hashshashins spend time improving themselves traveling the lands improving there skill at killing. Notables: There have been many Notable Hashshashins through out the ages but only one Altair is truly remembered. Altair spread the teaching of the Hashshashins so that they could spread and control the many cities of the world. Organizations: The Hashshashins are members of the The Creed. A religious cult devoted to the balancing of the world. NPC Reactions: Most NPC will not recognize a Hashshashin and so will simply see them as a passer by. Though those who know of them will either steer straight or talk a while. The Hashshashins are well respected among the good royalty. Hashshashin Lore A great many things have been forgotten about the legendary Hashshashins however those who know of nobility and royalty may renember a thing or to about 'God's Assassins' Characters with ranks in some appropriate skill can research Hashshashins to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Hashashins in the Game The Hashshashins are shown respect by those who no of them. Otherwise they are seen simply as ordinary people often mistaken for thieves and petty murderers. A Hashshashin keeps blended in with the crowd only striking when put in danger or when his target in sight he can safely get away. Adaptation: Possible variant conceptions of this class. Sample Encounter: Hashshashins travel the lands killing in cities that lie across the lands. Walking amongst there citizens passing as one of the. EL 6 Encounter: The Hashshashin Ak'mar Habni travels the lands killing those his master wills dead. The PC's have been deemed a threat to the worlds balance and so Ak'mar has been sent to... deal with them. Ak'mar will most likely attack the party in a city where he has the advantage of his climbing and stealth skills will be most effective. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class